


Saiko-komon

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [24]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Yukimura opts for action and gets more than he bargained for.





	Saiko-komon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2018-03-21 & 2018-03-22 11:55pm to 00:16am

After learning about Tezuka's more and more frequent stays in the medical rooms, Yukimura decided to take matters into his own hands.

He still couldn't quite fathom what was wrong - there were so many small things that didn't fit but of one thing he was very sure: Tezuka did get steadily worse. No matter what he tried making Yukimura believe and no matter what his trainee said about his patient's status being confidential. Yukimura knew and he despised it. 

Having had enough, and not caring that it was past midnight, he opted for marching into Renji's office, knowing there had to be at least some answers there. He couldn't have known how right he would be.

Renji was sitting on top of his desk, legs spread impossibly wide, and took his driver's cock like a pro. Yukimura couldn't believe his eyes. 

The man who had fought tooth and nail to make him accept someone from Seigaku into their midst. Who had quite obviously slept time and time again with said person, was now abandoning it for his much younger driver. 

Yukimura seethed. Of all the things it could have been, this was by far the worst. Tezuka and Yanagi still shared rooms for crying out loud. No matter if Yanagi seemed to never be there these days, they still did!

Now something else fell into place Yukimura had unconsciously wondered about: Why Yanagi had not once been to the hospital after Tezuka had been through surgery, even though he himself - and even Genichirou - had stayed the nights.

Right at this moment Yukimura wanted to kill Yanagi. This was no way to go about relationships. Be they on a sexual basis or not. Especially not if one of the parties obviously believed them based on more than sex. 

This was unforgivable and Yukimura silently prayed his anger would not triumph. Otherwise he might have a dead driver on his hands, as well as a dead saiko-komon.

Both options sounded good though - at least from a few sides.


End file.
